A Game of Love in a Game of Death
by SHiVer in the rain
Summary: Michaela Clockworker has outsmarted and charmed almost everyone she has ever met. What happens when District 3's sly genius meets Distrct 2's brute boy? Cato/OC, OC/OC and others...
1. Chapter 1

The Reaping can be safely assumed to be the gloomiest day in District 3, when the atmosphere becomes cold and tense. Frowning at the stormy grey clouds that threatened to rain, I quickly finished the clock I was working on and went out the front door, not wanting to be late for the Reaping.

If you're wondering how I look like, I can be classified as fairly eccentric. See, I have teal hair and eyes and my paternal family is in district 5. I've finished school aged 6 and am currently living alone though I have a guardian, Beetee the tribute. I currently work as a fixer, I fix anything. Emphasis on anything. From clocks and watches to bulbs and microphones. I did a circuit once too in the mayor's house.

I tilted the fedora on my head as I joined my fellow district members in the town square. Many were shuffling their feet, dreading the event that was to take place. I entered my name and joined my fellow females. I stared at the glass ball and thought _5 slips of paper have the name Michaela Clockworker on them…_

I immediately switched out when the mayor starts droning on about the history of Panem and all that crap. I've heard those stories for like millions of times. Then, Gallerian Ausdin is introduced and he does his signature ; " Happy 74th Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favour!".

In his capitol outfit, he looks completely abnormal here. He walks over to the glass balls and pulls out a slip of paper. About 99% of the females around me flinch. I can feel their heart rate double as he unrolls it and reads.

Did he just say Michaela Clockworker?

All eyes are on me and I quickly collect myself. Even in death, I have a reputation to keep up. I walk over to the stage, through the parted path created by my district members, all calm and collected while inside, my heart was climbing up my throat.

" Well, Michaela Clockworker is it? Any volunteers?"

He is rewarded with silence. I keep my face void of expression, all poker face like.

He quickly ignores the silence and goes over to the other glassball, reading the name.

" Casper Crypton?"

Oh, it's the boy from the street across. Beetee told me that we were friends once. Best friends I think. But that was before the fire. See, seven years ago, there was this fire that took about half our district. I suffered from a concussion I think and well, lost most of my memories. But not my intelligence or knowledge.

We shake hands and leave.

* * *

The Peacekeepers hurl us into the justice building. My first visitor is none other than Maggie, my most frequent customer.

" Listen, you have a chance to win."

" I do?"

" Yes, you do. Here, I have something for you." She keeps looking at the door.

She fishes out a token and presses it into my palm. She takes my hand as a Peacekeeper comes in.

" Michaela, we have faith in you!" She yells as she's dragged out.

I stare at the door for a while before I open my palm, studying the token. It's a little bronze pocketwatch missing a couple of stuff so it reveals a couple of bronze gears. I think it's designed that way.

Next is Leon, the boy who keeps staring at me in school. He tackles me into a hug and I can feel hot tears on my shoulder.

" Leon, you're crying." I state the obvious and he releases me, revealing his tear-stained face.

" Nevermind. Michaela, you're smart. Get your hands on a couple of tools and you can finish them in a couple of seconds." He struggles to keep a steady voice.

" But they're Careers. They've trained all their lives for this! And the odds of getting a circuit like Beetee is not in my favour!" I squeak at the last part.

Suddenly, he chuckles, his messy blue hair shielding his eyes as he raps me into an embrace.

" You're gonna win. Got it? You will." The Peacekeepers come in and drag him away as he gives me one last sad smile.

I board the train void of any emotion.


	2. Chapter 2

I scoff down most of the food like I've never seen food in my life and so does Caspar. After lunch, I freshen up and change into a black dress that stops mid-thigh, white gloves and black stilettos' tie ribbons into my twin tails and curl my split ends while adding a black rose. I look completely clean and different. Like better.

When I leave my room, I find Caspar waiting outside my door.

"Hey." He says coolly and I realize that he has changed into a different outfit. He's wearing a white long-sleeved button up shirt and black trousers with a black jacket, looking all classy. I notice that he's left a couple of buttons open, making him look rather attractive.

"We're looking classy." I say, flirtatiously.

"Mhm…" he nods "But you're looking hot."

I smile sweetly before noticing that the train's slowing down. I quickly pick up my pocket watch token and slip it into a pocket.

We stand side by side and I slip my hand to hold his. We put on our best smiles as we step out.

* * *

"Perfection has been achieved~" Victoria, my stylist, sings out.

I've been in the preparation Centre for several hours.

My outfit is rather revealing. I have a white leotard that only a gymnast would wear with a wide black electronic belt that's chunky, hence protecting my ass. Teal pieces of translucent fabric are lined around my hips, giving me a small amount of 'fairy' look. I have twin pieces that are similar to my belt which give out a small amount of red light in my twin tails that I think have magnets in them because they seem to repel a black circular ribbon, making it 'levitate'. The digits '03' are painted on my forearm in red and I have a pair of gloves that ends at my middle finger. I have tights that are similar to them and are barefooted with teal painted toenails. My black headphones are a finishing touch.

" Michaela?" I whirl around in the direction of the voice and I see Caspar, grinning in a cat-like manner.

Some Capitol Females start hyperventiliating at him. I'll admit this once only; Caspar does look hot then. Now, don't you dare say anything or he'll torment me to death about being 'tsundere'. His top is white and he has short sleeves which are gray. He also has his top slightly open and his tie covers most of it. His black electronic belt gives him a futuristic look and he has white pants. I realize his top is slightly long at the back, like he's wearing a coat. His black boots have a teal trim. Those headphones of his just seem perfect there.

**Picture link: . **

* * *

I will officially avoid horses. See, for the opening ceremony, we have to stand on chariots as we are presented to the Capitol for twenty minutes since that's how long it takes to travel from the Preparation Centre to the Training Centre, which is where we'll be staying until the Hunger Games.

Anyway, the Bay horses ,that are so well trained that we don't have to do anything during the ride, have decided that they hate me to hell. Bummer.

" Whatever did you do to make them hate you, 3?" An unfamiliar voice says behind me in an amused way.

I turn slightly so I can see whoever it is in the corner of my eye without having to reveal my face.

Boys from 1 and 2.

" I have a name you know." I narrow my eyes dangerously, my tone cold as ever.

" Pray tell." It's a different voice and this time, I turn around fully.

" Remember it. It's Michaela Clockworker. Got it?" I say in the same cold tone. I realize that it was none other than Finnick Odair who asked my name.

" Pretty name for a pretty girl like you." Finnick says.

" Using the term 'girl' makes you sound old." I say with the perfect amount of venom dripping in my tone.

" Anyways, have you seen Beetee?" I take this opportunity to ask him this as the careers just watch. I see the girl Careers coming over, the three of them.

" I think he's just arrived." Finnick looks over his shoulder and I see Beetee walk in.

" I see. Well, ta~" I stroll over to Beetee, leaving Finnick and the guys form 1 and 2.

" Well, Michaela, where's Caspar? I thought you two would stay together."

" You think?" I raise an eyebrow, matching the sarcasm in my voice.

" Oh…" He notices Caspar being harassed by the girl from 1.

Why am I secretly jealous . It's not like we're together or anything.

We walk over and the entire Careers tribe seems to already have assembled there.

" Pardon my intrusion, but I'll have to borrow Caspar for now." I interrupt that blonde imbecile's obvious fail hookups.

That blondie gives me a dirty look while Caspar secretly gives me the 'Thank you so much. I owe you my life' look.

He takes the opportunity to leave with us.

* * *

**I'll just reveal my favourite master love diagram here:**

**Finnick x Michaela: Have Potential**

**Caspar x Michaela: Caspar obviously likes her while Michaela is too tsundere to admit it**

**Cato x Michaela: Potential**

**Marvel x Michaela: Have Potential**

**Peeta x Michaela: More like sibling's care for each other**

**Gale x Michaela ( Hohoho, i'm twisting some facts for Gale ): Potential**

* * *

**Ranking in terms of Potential Relationship Chances:**

**1) Caspar x Michaela **

**2) Cato x Michaela**

**3) Finnick x Michaela**

**4) Marvel x Michaela **

**5) Finnick x Annie**

**6) Gale x Michaela**

**7) Peeta x Katniss**

**8) Gale x Michaela**

**...**

**543) Caspar x Glimmer**

**545) Michaela x Glimmer (so likely that Michaela would rather walk calmly into hell and willingly jump into fire that will cause her eternal pain than be with Glimmer)**


	3. Chapter 3

I'm being beautified ( read: tortured) by a trio of colourful birds (read: idiots).

There's Antoine, a short, plump woman with her blood red lips, beehive hair and dress that I wonder how she doesn't trip over. And there's Marie, her twin, all in a disgusting hue of pink. Lastly, there's Fabricio, a male all in purple. I can't help but silently snicker at their poor attempts of cosmetically altering themselves to look young.

" Last one! Come on, you're doing well~" Antoine sings as I grip the sides of my seat. The final strands of human hair on my left leg is uprooted with a painful jerk.

" You look fantastic now!" Fabricio sings as well in the silly Capitol Accent. I need earplugs soon.

" Thank you…" I manage to choke out. " It's good to finally look more human…" I think I should have replaced 'human' with 'alien'. But of course, I win them over.

"Of course you do, darling." Marie sympethises.

" I bet you'll become a goddess once Victoria is done with you~"

I am officially naked when Victoria, my stylist, enters the room. I am inspected like a lab experiment before she introduces herself.

" hello Michaela, I'm Victoria , your stylist."

" Nice to meet you." She doesn't seem snobby like I pictured her to be. She looks… normal.

" anyways, I've got the perfect outfit for you~"

* * *

My outfit matches my hair. It's a white leotard with a black electronic belt around my hips. Pieces of translucent green fabric around my hips giving me a 'fairy' look. I have a pair of socks cover my legs but I'm barefooted. I have gloves and the digits '03' are painted on my arm in red. The belt gives off green light. At least I have a pair of epic headphones. Unfortunately, my top parts slightly and I had to beg for a white tie that almost covers it up.

Caspar looks strangely handsome in his outfit as well. His top is slightly open to reveal a little of his chest and he has a mini choker. He also has a black electronic belt similar to mine and gets a pair of black khakis. He has white shoes and black socks. His gloves have lights making him look like a human robot. He has a pair of yellow straps that hang behind him. He has a ponytail and his fringe is messy in a cute way. He also has a pair of headphones. His left arm is painted with the digits '03' too.

Picture on My blog :

. 

I join him and resist the urge to mess his hair. He blushes when he sees me weirdly.

" you ready?" I flash a cat-like grin.

" Never thought you would ask." He grins back.

" I think we look like we're from the future…"

" mhm…" he nods, staring at my hips.

I flick his nose and we end up chuckling, earning ourselves stares from the other tributes.

I look around the room and see district 1 and 2 staring at me. The girls just glare daggers at me while the guys smirk at me. I look away and concentrate on 12. They're in full body leotards and look rather nervous.

I hop off my chariot and walk over to the duo.

" Michaela Clockworker, 2. Nice to meet you, 12." I try, extendind my hand. That Katniss girl looks skeptically at me while the boy smiles.

" Peeta Mellark. She's Katniss Everdeen." He gestures to Katniss, shaking my extended hand.

" Of course, Panem's favourite Older Sister."

The Career tribe starts making their way to me and I calmly stroll back to my chariot.

" You know, it's rude to walk away from approaching strangers." A voice says behind me.

" It's also rude to stare at people." I counter, whirling around to face the Career Tribe. Surprisingly, 4's not included.

" I'm surprised you can hear with those headphones of yours." He sounds genuinely shocked.

" I'm surprised you can process any thoughts in that big head of yours." I mimic his tone, making sure to end with a smirk.

" Fiesty one we have have here. I'll have such pleasure in ending your pathetic life."

" And I'll have pleasure making you guys cry for your mothers." I lock eyes with him.

" Watch your tongue, 3." The Girl from 1 says.

" Says the one in the roman toga, spray painted silver to try and fail to increase said person's value."

She takes a step forward, threateningly. I reach for my belt.

" Michaela, don't." Caspar appears behind me.

" And miss a good opportunity to kick their asses?"

" Michaela." His tone now cold and firm. I hate it when he does that.

" Fine. But remember, beware the screams." I tease the Careers before turning around and hopping onto the chariot. I'm rather fond of the horses.

They leave.

We roll in after district 2. The crowd starts wolf-whistling loudly. My self-confidence boosted, I smile alluringly and I can guarantee about 90% of the males blushed.

" Caspar, sponsers." I mumble this keyword to him and he gets the message. He sends a superstar smile to everyone like he's already won the games and the females sigh dramatically.

We manage to snag the spotlight from everyone. Even 12. Their flaming bodysuits failed to win our charm.

We reach the Training Centre and they play the anthem. After that, we get into our apartments.


	4. Chapter 4

We settle for dinner after we've changed. I wasn't really surprised at the luxurious lodging we have. In fact, I kind of expected it. I mean, we're in the Capitol.

"You two look so cute together!" Victoria does those high-pitched fan girl squeals.

"You guys took District 12's thunder!" Gallerian added.

"And Michaela, you have quite a number of Admirers already!" Victoria does the squeal again. I think my ears are bleeding…

Beetee beams from across the table.

"The two of you have a great head start. Keep it up!"

I smile quickly. Avoxes served us food as we chatted.

I dug into my spaghetti carbonara and left the dinner table early with Caspar.

Surprisingly, I fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

I woke up at the crack of dawn. I ate breakfast with Beetee, Gallerian and Caspar. Victoria later gave me my training outfit.

I was given a black top which resembled an army jacket except that mine was more like a t-shirt with a green trim and green booty shorts. I had combat boots and green gloves. I think Victoria's trying to make me look like a hooker.

Caspar has a similar black top with yellow trim, yellow khakis, black running shoes with yellow trim and gloves. His hair is still done in a ponytail and he looks quite hot, I have to say.

We head into the escalator alone and I take the opportunity to mumble "I think Victoria wants us to look like hookers."

He chuckles and stares at my outline, smirking.

"Then she's doing a good job of it since you look like a posh one."

I smack the back of his head. He deserved it.

The lift doors open and we are the second pair to arrive. District 2 has beaten us.

"Looking good, 3. Except that the Hunger Games isn't a beauty contest." The boy tribute wolf whistles.

I turn to Caspar.

"Can I?" I give my devilish smirk.

"Nope. Don't give it away over that shit."

"Fine." I pout as the escalator doors open revealing more tributes.

* * *

"gozen yoji no kooru de me o samasu

'kinou dare to doko ni ita' nante" Caspar starts singing randomly. I guess cos' he's bored. Can't blame him, we've finished most of the survival skills stations. Weirdly enough, the boy tributes keep staring.

"iinogare to iiwake o kougo ni

tsukaiwakete tanoshinde'ru" I smirk, continuing the song.

"'kimi dake da yo' nante ne

betasugi waraechau

dareka to tsunagatte itai dake" We sing the bridge together.

"nigakute hotto na supaisu

kimi dake ni ima ageru yo

muchuu ni saseru boku no teisuto o

karadajuu de kanjite" The training room is completely silent as we sing the chorus. All eyes are on us.

"'chokusetsu atte hanashitai n da'

mochikaketa boku no nerai Atari" Caspar continues onto the second verse.

"aishiaeba dou de mo yoku naru yo

kagi o akete rabirinsu e" I falter. There's some random applause where the Gamekeepers are and I blush slightly, returning to the Rope station. I can successfully send Caspar into the air when he steps onto the trigger which I had carefully hidden.

" get me down!" He demands, blushing from embarrassment as the Careers stare. I see the guy tributes coming over.

I inch closer, leaning down until I'm a millimeter away from his lips. He blushes hard. At the last moment, I turn so I'm facing his ear.

"Don't break into a random song again. Especially songs like that." I wrinkle my nose, "So this is your punishment." I say seductively and walk away, passing the male Careers.

"Are you going to leave him hanging there?" District 1 snicker.

"mhm…" I nod, walking over to the archery station. That's when they join me, as in the entire Career tribe.

"Marvel, that's Glimmer, Clove and Cato." District 1's male extends his hand.

"Michaela. Caspar's the one hanging upside down." I refuse to shake his hand; instead I lock eyes with him coldly.

"Shoot. We'll be watching. Unless, you're an epic fail and you're a whimp." Glimmer says. I raise an eyebrow and walkover to the bow. I lodge an arrow in place and scan around for a target. Smirking, I take aim and fire.

The arrow cuts the rope which hangs Caspar and he's free. He lands with a loud thud.

"Michaela!" He pouts like a child.

"That's for randomly singing."

"Wow…" Cato says behind me.

"So… going to stand there or what?" I say.

"Want to join up?" He says with the ghost of a smile.

"Maybe~" I stretch the word into multiple syllables in my flirtiest voice before walking away.

* * *

" Michaela?" It's Caspar outside my door.

" Come in." The door opens and Caspar steps in in a white shirt, black vest and trousers and black shoes. I see an undone yellow ribbon that was meant to be a bowtie.

" You okay?" He scans my figure and I remember that I'm in a black strapless dress that stops mid-thigh. A black mini top hat balances on my head and I've kicked off my black stilettos.

" Wanna see the roof garden?" I turn to face him and it's evident that I'm crying.

" No thanks." I manage a ghostly smile. He settles down next to me on the bed and I unconsciously lean on his shoulder.

" Wanna talk about it?" He strokes my hair.

" No."

What he does next catches me off guard. I'm being wrapped in a tight embrace. Why is he hugging me? My eyes widen as his tears drip onto me.

" I hate seeing you sad…" his voice is muffled.

" …"

" So tell me why you were crying."

He's won.

" I was thinking of… that day." He knows which day I'm referring to. That fire.

Seven years ago, there was a fire in the lab which took my parents. I've been alone ever since then. I guess when I saw that gigantic flammable cake, I got reminded of the fire. I've just made a fool out of myself in front of Gallerian, Beetee, wiress, Victoria, Vincent (Caspar's Stylist) and Caspar. Why do I like him so much anyway? He has to kill me in the end.

"kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai

unmei wakatsu aware na futago

kimi o mamoru sono tame naraba

boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru" He mumbles softly before pulling away, leaving me shocked.

" You sang that at Lydia's funeral." Lydia's his older sister. She died in that fire as well. That was her first day of work.

" …" We lie down on the bed and eventually fall asleep.

* * *

**Translation Time ^^**

gozen yoji no kooru de me o samasu _I wake up to a call at 4 a.m., _

'kinou dare to doko ni ita' nante _being asked "Where were you yesterday and who were you with?" _

iinogare to iiwake o kougo ni _Using both evasive languages and excuses, _

tsukaiwakete tanoshinde'ru _I'm actually having a lot of fun with this conversation._

"kimi dake da yo" nante ne _Things like "You're my only one", _

betasugi waraechau_ I say it so often that I can laugh about it all day long. _

dareka to tsunagatte itai dake_ I simply enjoy "doing it" with someone, you know?_

nigakute hotto na supaisu _My bitter and hot spice, _

kimi dake ni ima ageru yo _I'll give it to you right now. _

muchuu ni saseru boku no teisuto o _My unforgettably wonderful taste,_

karadajuu de kanjite _can you feel it throughout your body?_

"chokusetsu atte hanashitai n da" _"I want to meet you in person and have a talk."_

mochikaketa boku no nerai atari _That's your one weakness that I always aim at. _

aishiaeba dou de mo yoku naru yo _As long as we fall in love, things will be just fine, right? _

kagi o akete rabirinsu e _I unlock the door, and lead you into the labyrinth._

**It's from SPICE!, a Kagamine Len song. About being a player...**

**Moving on...**

kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai _You're the queen, and I'm your servant. __  
_

unmei wakatsu aware na futago _We're a pitiable pair of twins separated by our fate. _

kimi o mamoru sono tame naraba _I'm willing to become evil for you, _

boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru_ if only so that I could protect you._

**Please please, PWEASE give reviews.I don't care if they're positive or negative... JUST GIVE ME REVIEWS COS' I WANNA KNOW HOW I FAIR! WEATHER I"M GOOD OR NOT, 'KAY? And if you have any ideas for the following chapter, please send them too. I'll be sure to credit you. ^^**

**Arisu Kagene/ Alice Shadowsound**


End file.
